Trixie's New Love
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: This Lemon Story contain a Samixie Concept, Samixie meaning  Samuel Spencer my FOP OC and Trixie Tang , Samuel Spencer is a OC who is one of the Main Characters in my other Fanfics
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

Trixie's New Love by RDZReborn2k5(7)

Author's notes: This Story contain the first Samixie Concept, Samixie meaning (Samuel Spencer my FOP OC and Trixie Tang), Samuel Spencer is a OC who is one of the Main Characters of my other Fanfic known as the Terra Earth Series

Also for a Added bonus I'll add a Timmy/Tootie Paring for those who are a fans of The pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story

Timmy Turner, Tootie, Trixie Tang © Butch Hartman

Samuel Spencer, Samixie Concept © Me  
-

Chapter 1, Part 1: Trixie's Time in Eden City

It's Friday in the Afternoon and a 15 year old Trixie Tang head on a bus leaving from Dimmesdale, CA to Eden City, Nevada. Upon her Arrival she enters a mall bookstore in the Eden City Mall. Inside the same Bookstore Samuel "Sam" Spencer, a young with Yellow hair wearing a black jacket, Dark Blue Genes, and a Red Tank top went over to the comic section when someone dressed in a boy's outfit bumped into him and fell to the ground

"Hey be careful you should look where you're going" Samuel said as he look at the person who bumped into him and see that it's a girl "Wait aren't you Trixie Tang from Dimmesdale? What brings you to Eden city and why are you dressed as a guy" Samuel asked as Trixie covers his mouth

"You know who I am?" Trixie asked

"I seen your Facebook Page before. So tell why pose around as a guy?" Samuel asked

"Shhhhhh No one know I like boys stuff so I came here in disgust in case someone recognized me" Trixie said

"I see there this is gonna you believe that if your friends know that you like guy's stuff they are gonna think that you're weird is that it?" Said Samuel

"You're not gonna tell anyone are you?" Trixie said

"No why would I do something like that? I'm not the kind of person who would blur out someone's Secrets Besides I have one myself which I'm only to bring up to people who I can trust like my friend Jeff" Samuel said

"Well what's that?" Trixie asked

"I come for a long line of warriors known as the Hurricane Knights. ever since the 11th century A.D the Title of Hurricane Knight has been passed down to my Family from the Father to Son. My father Richard Spencer Jr is the previous Hurricane Knight when he was my age." Samuel said

"So the Spencer Family is like the Belmont Clan from the Castlevania Games?" Trixie said

"I wouldn't put it like that, instead of a whip we use a sword known as the Hurricane Blade which is like the Master Sword from the Zelda Games. Anyway about you looking at Comics and Manga why hide yourself?" Samuel asked

"You know from my Facebook Page I'm one of the Popular girls. I attend to keep that fact that I like boys stuff Secrets" Trixie said

"You think you friends would see you as a Tomboy, There's no shame for a girl who like boys stuff like comic books I have a younger sister who buy and collect Transformer and Gundam toys she even play games like Street Fighter 4 and all of that which most games boys play" Samuel said

"So you don't think I'm wired for liking Boy's stuff?" Trixie said

"Hell no that's your choice to like boys stuff no one has no say against that" Samuel said

Just the Trixie began to blush as she takes off her cap and let down her jet black hair "I'm glad to hear that coming from a guy...so what's your name" Trixie asked

"I'm Samuel Spencer, my friends call me Sam for short" Samuel said

"You don't mind if I call you Sammy?" Trixie Tang as she hugs his right arm

"Sure if that's what you want" Samuel said

"Thanks could you and I hang for a awhile so we get to know each other?" Trixie said

"Sure why not" Samuel said as he and Trixie leaves the Bookstore.

To be continue


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

Chapter 1, Part 2: Their time together

After leaving the Bookstore Samuel and Trixie Took a walk around the top floor of the Eden City Mall. As they two enter a woman department store Samuel waited until Trixie came back out. Moments later she return wearing her normal outfit a pink tank top-turtle neck, white boots, and white Skirt.

"So what kind of work does your parents do?" Trixie said as she warps her arms around Samuel's arm as the two begin walking.

"My father, Richard Spencer Jr. He's a Martial Art instructor he has his Dojo on the 1st Floor on the right side of the mall. When he was 12 he learned a Martial Art called Tiger Khan Martial Arts during his time in Main land China. Right now he took his 20 students to attend a Martial Arts Tournament in Los Vegas. And my mom Natasha Spencer she's is a businesswoman" Samuel explained

"So she's like Johnny Test's mom her line of work and profession is never explained" Trixie said

"That's right even I don't know what her profession is" Samuel said

"So since this is my first time here, do you know any history about Eden City?" Trixie asked

"Eden City was first establish 60 years ago during the earlier days of the City the never had any of those casinos that you would seen in Vegas. In fact Eden City is about the only City in the State of Nevada that does have Casinos. This is because the City Council doesn't want to attract the wrong kind of people to Eden City." Samuel said

"You mean the people who would attempt to cheat the Casinos like on that Episode on CSI and that Movie 21?" Trixie Tang

"That and that fact the some of the members of the Eden City Council are Catholic priest" Samuel said

"I see but that does stop anyone from taking a drive to Los Vegas since it take 5-6 Hours to leave from here to Los Vegas" Trixie Tang said

"Well the Council has no control on where people want to go in Nevada" Samuel said

"And what do you do after School?" Trixie asked

"Me? I a member of the Eden City High Kendo Club and part of the Hockey Team. I come the mall to hang out on a weekends" Samuel said

Later that night after leaving the Mall Trixie found out that the last bus heading for Dimmesdale just left already.

"Oh no" Trixie said

"Is there something wrong?" Samuel asked

"That was the last Bus heading back to Dimmesdale the guy at the Station said that it won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. And I don't know any Hotel here?" Trixie said

"I don't normally ask a girl this but you can stay over at my house for the night" Samuel said

And then Trixie began to Blush again "You would do that for me?" Trixie asked

"I couldn't let you wonder around by yourself I know that my sister won't mind" Samuel said

"But Sammy what about your mom?" Trixie said

"It's okay she's on a Business Trip in New York and will be back on Monday" Samuel said

"Okay" Trixie said as she got into Samuel's Car which resembles HotRod/Rodimus Prime's Car Mode

To be continue


	3. Chapter 1, Part 3

Chapter 1, Part 3: That Very Night

With no where to get back home to Dimmesdale, Samuel Offer Trixie to sent the night at his home at she into Samuel's Car which resembles HotRod/Rodimus Prime's Car Mode and drove to suburban area until they park into the drive way of a what appeared to be a Japanese style house as seen in Animes.

"So you live here? Your Mother must have a good paying job?" Trixie said

"The light in the living room is on Lena must be home from her After School Program she's in" Samuel said

As the two enters the house they walk into the living room they see Lena playing Street Fighter 4, she's playing Sakura while another online player is playing Chun-Li.

"You're back from the Mall so soon?" Lena said

"Lena, This is Trixie Tang I met her at the mall, since she's unable to take the Bus back home I told her she can stay the night here until tomorrow afternoon" Samuel said

"Fine" Lena said

"She don't mind you bring a girl here?" Trixie asked

"Please this is the first time he brought a girl here and for the record I don't care if my brother does bring a girl here it's none of my business" Lena said

"0-Okay then" Trixie said

afterwords Trixie followed Samuel to his room and found a huge Sleep Dog sleeping on his bed

"Reese! how long you in on my bed this time?" Samuel said as Reese started to bark at Trixie "Now stop that she's a friend, Her name is Trixie Tang" said Samuel and then Reese move towards Trixie and begin sniffing her next her jump on her and lick her face

"Okay Reese you can get down now" Samuel and Reese jump back on Samuel's bed

"Is he your dog?" Trixie Tang said

"Yeah My grandfather gave him to be when I was 5 and he was a puppy. During the summers he stay inside the house" Samuel said

"It's seem he likes your bed" Trixie said

"He always gone into my room. Lena doesn't allow him in hers" Samuel said

"So what do you went he on your bed?" Trixie asked

"It's okay I normal go into one of the guest rooms" Samuel said

Now in the Guest bedroom Samuel who is now in his Sleep Clothes laying down on the left side of the bed meanwhile Trixie she step out of the guest bathroom now wearing a pink night grown as Samuel look right at her it almost like he can see Trixie's Bra and Panties. She walked over to the bed stand right in front of Samuel

"You like?" Trixie asked

"Y-Yeah" said Samuel as his face start to blush and then Trixie sat right back to him.

"I want to talk you for letting me sent the night here normally I be at a girl's house." Trixie said

"So this is your first time sending the night at a guy's house" Samuel said

"That's right" Trixie said as she look right at Samuel and suddenly the two hold each other into each other arms and then Samuel gives a nice big kiss to Trixie. The two held on to each other until she pressed her tongue into his mouth that he reacted, pressing his own against hers

Next Trixie lay Samuel on the bed "Sammy?" Trixie said

"Yeah?" Samuel said

"There's something I wanted to tell you" Trixie said as she took over her headband and place it next to the lamp "I love you. ever since we met at this the bookstore I started to have this boy-girl feelings for you" Trixie said

"You know what in the same way I have the some feelings for you as well" Samuel said

3 hours later the two are awaken by the sounds of Reese barking "Hey take it easy little girl! Call of the power house mutt!" Said the masked voyeur

"I don't know who you are and what are you looking at my window you better get out before I have Reese hold you down while I call the cops" Lena said

As the Voyeur ran off Samuel and Trixie got on their robes and looked OUT the window and see someone running away

"Lena who was that?" Samuel asked

"It's some lolicon loving Pedo-bear jerk trying to take a took at me sleeping but Reese spotted him" Lena said

"Had this happine before?" Trixie said

"Now this is the first time this time. Lena I'll let the Neighborhood watch know about this tomorrow" Samuel said

To be continue


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Part 1 - A Special Moment I

Meanwhile back in Dimmesdale it's about 6 in the evening and a 15 year old Timmy Turner is boy him by himself while his mother and father gone on a cruise for the weekend. Since he's old enough to take care of himself Vicky is out of a job.

Right now Timmy has return home as he sat on the couch and turned on the TV are hears the doorbell ringed

"Who could that be at this hour" Timmy said as he open the door he see Tootie, Vicky's younger sister who has a crush on Timmy since they where in Grades School.

"Tootie what brings you over here at this hour?" Timmy asked as Tootie steps in

"I heard that you were by yourself for the weekend I decided to come over and check up on you" Tootie said

"You know Vicky hates my guts and doesn't like me being around you" Timmy said

"Well she's not here isn't she? And besides she can to suck on some biker's dick for all I care, She can watch em 24/7" Tootie said

"Damn since when she started talking like that" Timmy said to himself

"Anyway you has any dinner tonight?" Tootie asked

"No I decided not to have anything tonight" Timmy said

"That won't do it's not wise for someone to skip dinner" Tootie said as she walked into the Kitchen

Minutes later Timmy is at the Table and Tootie came out of the Kitchen holding a dish with both hand and places it in front of Timmy

"What did you made here?" Timmy asked

"It's Yakiudon" Tootie answered

"I didn't know you cook Japanese?" Timmy said

"I been learning for over a year and look up some Recipes on the Internet" Tootie said

"She does seem to be the same girl I use to avoid when I was a kid" Timmy said as he started eating. After Timmy finished eating he got up from the Table and to the gone into the Kitchen to wash the dishes

"So how was it Timmy?" Tootie asked

"It was good, At least it's eatable unlike what Akane Tendo tried to get Ranma and her own Family to eat" Timmy said

"Well if she let Kasumi teach her how to cook better Ranma wouldn't have anything to say against her cooking" Tootie said

"Tootie, I never ask you this you don't mind hanging around for a while, If it's okay with your parents" Timmy said

"Sure I'll stay for a while if you like" Tootie said

"Okay I'm planning to watch this Anime DVD I just got on I don't know if you watch something like this." Timmy showed Tootie the DVD cover

"Soul Eater Season 1, I think I heard of it" Tootie said

"Okay I'll get the DVD Player set up then" Timmy said

An hour later Chester call Timmy on the phone "Hello?" Timmy said as he picks up the House Phone

"Timmy it's me Chester, I'm calling to tell you that you missed it" Chester said

"Miss what?" Timmy asked

"Two out of Town guys was arrest over something over at the old lot downtown and a crowd is pissed because the 3rd guy wasn't there and they all want their money back" Chester said

"I bet those people have been coned" Timmy said

"Anyway what's you been up too tonight?" Chester said

"I'm watching Soul Eater and DVD and Tootie is watching it with me" Timmy said

"Tootie? Are you sure about her being there you know how her sister hate your guts" Chester said

"I know what after all Vicky put me to when I was younger she can kiss my ass. Tootie came here under her own choice" Timmy said

"Okay anyway if you're gonna watch a Anime with Tootie you should watch something that that New Angel OAV" Chester said

"New Angel? Chester i'm 14 and so is Tootie I can't watch a Anime Hentai OAV" Timmy said

Just then AJ grabs the Phone from Chester's hand "Forget what he said about that Hentai Anime he spoke off. Since Tootie is with you make sure that you have the windows closed at all times. I hear that there's a masked voyeur running around. You don't wanna put up a show for this creep" AJ said

"Okay AJ I'll do that" Timmy said

To Be continue


End file.
